Let Me Be Your Wings
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura's the almighty, the most admired girl in Tomoeda High School. She is perfect in every way. That is until she decides that Syaoran should be her new 'flavor of the week'. Will he get under skin? Or is he just another guy that will be heart-broken?
1. Living the life

**A/N** – **Kira: Yep, this is one'a those fics that you do with another person... forgot how it's called. Well, anyways, I'm writing this one with my buddeh-buddeh, Sab! She's also **Tachikawa****** IVIimi, a great author! n_n Well, this idea is from the movie **The Sweetest Thing**, but a lil' bit different. Hope ya like! Oh, by the way, I'm writing this chapter and Sab will be writing the next one. Like that, get it? Enjoy it, jaa!**

****

**L**et** Me** B**e**** Your**** Wings**

Chapter one – Living the life

~*~

Sakura Kinomoto walked with an air of grand superiority surrounding her. The most admired and popular girl known in the school grounds of Tomoeda High School. She was the best, and she knew it. She had been for the past three years, and she wasn't planning on giving up her reputation and title any time soon.

Her body was slim, fit, and perfect in anyone's eyes. Hair the color of fresh honey, flowing down past her shoulders like waterfall of silk. Eyes the deepest of green; you could get lost in those eyes just as you could get lost in a forest. Her face was flawless, creamy white texture that brought out anything else that was the opposite color. She never needed make-up, so she never used it. Whatever she chose to wear, everyone loved; no matter how much people may have actually not liked. Yes, she _was_ perfect, and she knew it. Even her grades matched her being. Class Victorian, and not to mention a suck-up to the teachers.

Of course, with every popular girl, comes a popular boyfriend.

"Hayatou, it has to end. I'm really sorry, but I can't go on with you anymore with out being true to myself. But, it's me, not you, so don't worry yourself so." That was Sakura's usual line that ended yet another relationship with yet _another_ guy.

This particular flavor of the week was Hayatou Kuro. He takes classes with Sakura and they casually met up one day. He looked like a kind boy. Strawberry blonde hair that the girl's died for; strands of his hair always fell across his light gray eyes that would drive any girl to the end of the world just to have the chance to brush them away.

But Sakura, of course, never saw more than a pretty face.

"But, Sakura, I don't understand. Things were going great," The boy looked pleadingly to Sakura, not wanting to lose her at all.

Sakura turned around and drew in a breath, "Don't make this harder than it already is, please. I'm going to go now. Please, forget about me and find someone better." And with that she began walking towards her locker.

"But, Sakura, you _are_ the best!" 

'_Thanks for the reminder, pretty boy, but I already know that.' Sakura chuckled and reached her locker just as a girl came walking towards her._

"Hey, Sakura, what's new?"

Sakura shifted her gaze to the girl next to her and her plastic smile gave off into a heart-felt one. "Tomoyo, hey. Nothing much is new, I just dismissed Hayatou."

Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend ever since she first arrived. Their friendship held something special, and they knew it ever since they hit it off. Tomoyo was a dark-haired beauty. She was very pale, but not in a sickly way. It contrasted with the violet of her eyes, making her eye-candy for anyone. She was just as beautiful as Sakura, but that was not the only reason they're the best of friends.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "Broke yet another guy's heart, I see. I wonder when you'll be considerate of other people's feelings, Sakura. They're humans, too."

But Sakura wasn't paying attention to Tomoyo's weekly lecture she gave right after she broke up with a guy. Sakura finished up gathering her books for the morning classes, and turned to Tomoyo, "Ready to go?"

Tomoyo glanced at the direction of particular boy down the hall. "Um... actually, Sakura, I'll meet you there. I sort of want to walk with Eriol, alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll see you there." She watched as her friend ran off to her boyfriend, Eriol, a dark blue-haired boy who wore glasses and actually looked good.

Sakura then bounded off to classes, waving to a few people along the way as a habit. She then spotted a mop of auburn colored hair and instantly recognized him as Syaoran, the outcast of the school. Though he was handsome and had the features of a wolf, he still seemed pretty peculiar. For one, he was alone no matter where he went or was. He was always observing people from afar, and it really frightened her. When he looked at her, she felt exposed to him, like he could somehow look straight through her and figure her out.

She never liked his steady gaze, and yet there he was, his eyes fixed on her like she was the most interesting being in the world, the easiest person to figure out.

Sakura eyed him for a moment, before turning around a corner where she took a second to breathe again. Damn him.

To maybe find relief, she began laughing quietly to herself at being so paranoid. Why would she be thinking all of that? The boy is just a freak. '_Yes,_ that's it... pfft, what's there to figure out in me, anyways?_' She then couldn't help but smile, "A cute freak."_

Sakura made her way into her first period, Science class. She always liked this class; the most attractive guys were always there, and she always learned something new. Like, whose heart she would play with next. Well, _she thought it was educational._

Her eyes roamed over the mass of people until she stopped at a particular person. It was Syaoran. She quirked an eye brow, observing as he ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook and began scribbling something onto it. She was even more surprised when he flicked it over from his desk, to hers.

He flashed a small smile to her direction and turned his attention back to the class. Sakura, overwhelmed that she did not have to make the first move, tried not to look so anxious by taking her sweet time opening the folded paper. Her eyes quickly scanned what it had written, as she read in her mind, '_Ms. Kinomoto, please don't stare at me as if you're expecting me to talk to you out loud. Just speak to me when we are alone... or at least outside a class room. Besides, it is rude to stare.'_

Her mouth dropped slightly at the words. How dare he talk to her like that? Or... write to her like that? Did he not know who she was? He probably did, but did not care. '_He should still at least pretend to care!' _Her mind yelled at her.

Sakura sighed profoundly and continued to pass glances at him surreptitiously. Syaoran caught her eye again and made a restless face. She scowled and turned away, vowing not to look at him again. He wasn't supposed to think she wanted him, yet there he was, acting all smug about it as if he was the grandest thing in the world!

She folded her arms and looked away. Yes, she _would_ speak to him later on.

~*~

By fifth period, which was lunch, Sakura casually walked out to the back of the school where the playground was located. She always ate lunch besides the cherry blossom tree. It was practically tradition to eat there with Tomoyo. But, now Tomoyo had wanted to have lunch with Eriol. Sakura could understand if she wanted to spend the day with him, so she didn't spend too much of her time thinking about it.

She settled herself down against the bark of the tree where she opened a bag of chips and a can of sprite. So, it wasn't exactly a full course meal, but she wasn't feeling her usual wolfish appetite that afternoon. As she was munching away on the brackish chips, a calm voice penetrated her thoughts.

"May I join you, Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura's eyes dashed up to meet the voice's source. She breathed out slowly, "Oh, Syaoran, it's just you. I swear I thought-" She was interrupted by him impolitely. He spoke as he sat down besides her, "Just me, eh? You probably thought I was someone important." He acted completely natural, biting into the sandwich he held in his hand, as if what he said held no meaning.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Look who's taking about being rude. Here you are, joining me without me giving you permission, you interrupt me, and then you accuse me of thinking you're nobody important."

Syaoran continued to devour his sandwich, and then held it out to Sakura, a smile tugging at his lips, "Would you like some, Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura stared at him for a second, bitterness tingeing her voice, "No, I wouldn't like some! Just... can I ask you something?"

He nodded jadedly, the sandwich back in a bag. Sakura looked straight into his eyes, watching, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

Nothing.

She could see absolutely nothing; just an endless void of dark amber.

"Um... Ms. Kinomoto..." Syaoran's voice pierced her thoughts once again. She shook her head, clearing her throat, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Her voice held no sign of fret. She was used to asking guys out.

Syaoran's reaction puzzled her. He neither seemed surprised, nor flattered. He just gave her his usual kind smile, with his usual formality, "I would enjoy that very much, Ms. Kinomoto." With that, he stood up, bowed in her direction, and set off back towards the school building.

She was baffled. Why didn't he jump for glee? Why didn't he praise the stars for her concentrated attention towards him? He was an odd one, alright. But, she could still tame him, still lure him into her trap and make him want her, make him need her.

Yes, she couldn't reassure herself further.

~*~

**A/N** – **Kira: How did you like the beginning of a, hopefully, good fic? Please let me know in a review. Reviews are good for the soul! n_n**

Good day!


	2. Confidence is the key, right?

Idly tapping and rolling her red pen against her bottom jaw, with sinking eyes and head resting on her palm, Sakura was knocked to reality with a jolt when Tomoyo had began snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face. Startled, Sakura glimpsed at the papers being passed down the row.

"Oh," she mustered and took one before passing it to the girl behind her.

Tomoyo cast her a sympathetic glance, "You look exhausted! All-nighter phone calls, I assume?" Sakura nodded and she went on. "Who called you this time?"

Assuming her position before, Sakura put on a villainous smile, "Oh, the usual ones. Although _some_ people call too much that I actually regret giving them my number!"

"Well, hopefully lunch will cheer you up," Tomoyo giggled, Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

Lunch. Her playtime—when Sakura gets to exercise her cunning and flirtatious behavior. Stifling a huge yawn, Sakura shook her head and, thus, her eyes landed onto one of the very few guys who actually paid attention in class as if education was _important_. A different and new feeling overtook Sakura, watching Syaoran Li like she did, he was a very interesting project she had gotten into, though she had to give the outcast some credit for his peculiar hold on her. But he was smarter than that, she knew, so should he not already have a guess on what the outcome of their date would be based on Sakura's reputation? 

Sakura arched a brow, _either he's really just as clueless as the rest of them or he really doesn't care…but why should I be worried? _Sakura shrugged and got back to her doodles. A few seconds later a crumpled piece of paper came flying to her desk.

Unabashed by the second time, Sakura opened it up to read the words, _'You were staring again,' _written on it from—"Syaoran?!" Sakura quickly narrowed her eyes at him but he wasn't even paying her annoyed look no heed. Instead, he seemed to have chuckled and shook his head, Sakura's cheeks flared up and grinded her teeth onto her pen before the bell rang and—

"Shoot!" Sakura exclaimed when the ink had exploded and gotten over her hands, paper, and shirt.

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder, "Oh no, do you need some help?" she asked. Sakura shook her head and waved for her to go.

"No, no, it's alright, I got it," she said, fetching her belongings and stuffing them into her bag. "I think I'll just go wash this off in the bathroom. Why don't I meet you outside?"

Nodding, Tomoyo hoisted her bag by her hip and looked to the door where Eriol was waiting, her face beamed, "Alright, I'll save you some lunch, okay?" Sakura nodded and both parted.

Just as Sakura was stepping out the bathroom to meet Tomoyo for lunch, she stopped by the water fountain to get a quick drink. Leaning down, her mouth blinked open but her hand was beaten to the lever by someone else's.

"Huh," Sakura's eyes wandered up and saw Syaoran standing there. A corner of her lips curled to a small smile as she stood straight. "You know we really have to stop meeting like this," she said, holding the note Syaoran threw her. Syaoran chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto, but like I said if you have something to say just say it, no need to stare," he replied coolly. Sakura was about to reply when his hand—out of the blue—started to reach for her cheek and Sakura, surprisingly pulled back. "Oh, sorry! There's," he gestured to his own cheek, "you have something, on your cheek."

Blinking, Sakura ran her finger to the spot and discovered some pen ink she had missed, "Oh! Heh, uh, must've missed it…"

Syaoran shrugged and pulled on his bag.

Sakura suddenly realized how shaky her hands had gotten. She was losing her cool, that can't be! She had to recollect herself—it was only Syaoran, anyway. And without hesitating Sakura has asked him to join her for lunch, and he accepted just as casually, and Sakura deduced that she wouldn't mind spending lunch with just one boy.

"Hey, guys, I hope you don't mind I brought some company," Sakura said, placing her stuff onto the table. Eriol and Tomoyo turned their heads and were rather shocked, to say the least, expecting to see a rowdy tail of boys behind Sakura but found not only one timid boy, no, it had to be Li Syaoran. They couldn't help but watch with attentive eyes as Sakura gestured for him to sit next to her.

Syaoran quickly spotted the deck of cards Eriol held, "Magic cards?"

"You—you play?" Eriol asked, rather astonished. Syaoran nodded and Eriol beamed. "Unbelievable! I thought I was a freak since everyone I knew doesn't own a single card! Are you any good?"

Casting a small wave of his hand, Syaoran replied, "Not great, but I'm getting the hang of it." Eriol exclaimed in joy. 

"Looks like Eriol found himself a new playing buddy," Tomoyo softly giggled, smiling to Syaoran. "Wow, I would have never guessed this about you, Li-san, I always thought you were kind of—well, uh, considering you kept to yourself I—hah…" Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment. Sakura blinked.

Syaoran chuckled, "No worries, it's only natural for people to think that, although I think anyone should just anyone before they get to know them," he said, adding a small wink towards Sakura's way. Sakura pulled her head back, hesitated to speak, although she could feel the smile her lips were forming as she observed how warmly her friends had accepted Syaoran and how comfortable he talked. 

_Okay. He fits in with my friends, so he's not that bad,_ Sakura  second-guessed herself, reaching in and taking her lunch out of her bag. Syaoran caught sight of the small plum and bag of chips in her hands.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He asked, Sakura nodded.

"This is what I always eat, is something wrong with these?"

Comparing both their lunches, Syaoran's tone changed, "Well, if you'll prefer starving yourself then no, there's nothing wrong. Here," he thrust half his sandwich in her hand, grinning, "I swear, Ms. Kinomoto, come the night of our date I'll take you somewhere to eat where you'll eat stupid!" Sakura returned his smile courteously and took a bite of the sandwich.

Glancing from the loner to Ms. Popularity, Tomoyo stayed silent and observed the two converse until the lunch bell rang and the four students once again began to go their own separate ways. Receiving a playful nudge from Eriol, she smiled widely as he ran to get to class before turning to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Well, thanks for lunch," Syaoran simply nodded, turning back into the distant person he was and trudging off to class alone.

Sakura gave a small grunt, seeming to turn back to the charismatic player she was and strolling off to class herself, causing a huge ruckus with the passerby boys with the flick of her hair. Bemused, Tomoyo hurried to catch up with her best friend, but no sooner did she catch up did Sakura ask her opinion on Syaoran.

"Not what I thought," Tomoyo replied.

"What kind of response is that?" Sakura exclaimed and crossed her arms. "I'm risking a lot to go out with a guy like that Syaoran, people will wonder, people like _you!_" Tomoyo laughed and shook her head. "Well, the verdict?"

"He could use some social skills but Syaoran is not so bad, so don't worry," she assured her friend as they got into the classroom. "My, Sakura, this is the first I've seen you care like so with a boy you're going out with…is he perhaps getting under your skin?"

Sakura looked at her as if she grew a second head, "Under my skin?" she laughed half-heartedly. "With all due respect, Li Syaoran could be a good candidate for a friend but that's all he's ever going to be—a candidate, a week with him will only prove that I can simply take any guy—even a loner like him—and have him adore me." she smirked.


	3. The Date

**A/N** – **Kira: Sorry for the delay! I have been working on Belle Vie and on a new story called Blissful Danger (Please read it! ;_;). Well, with out any further ado, I present to you the third chapter! O_O Oh, and the previous chapter was written by **Tachikawa****** IVIimi! Don't forget to give her credit, alright? -_- Anyways, this one is written by me, so enjoy! n_n**

**L**et **Me **B**e ****Your ****Wings**

Chapter three – The Date

~*~

            The day was beautiful and fresh with the scent of trees and exotic flowers. Couples and a few cheerful students were taking full advantage of this remarkable day by having nice picnics, and sitting on the white benches talking.

            Sakura carefully popped a potato chip in her mouth, and munched on it away as she eyed the guys lining around on tables, trying to spy on her. They would have already been on top of her if it wasn't for the obvious sign plastered on the table she was seated at that read, 'Back off, I don't feel like being treated like a queen today.' Her eyes lingered on the movie-like setting of beauty that was taking place just on the other side of the window she was looking through. She didn't enjoy looking at the couples that held hands and whispered words of undeniable love; she didn't like it at all if it wasn't her out there with a guy.

            Sighing tetchily, she balled up the bag of chips she held and flung it over her shoulder, not noticing when a couple of boys fought over who caught it first. Just as she was about to stand up, a gentle hand clasped her shoulder and pushed her back down charily. "Ms. Kinomoto..." Sakura's eyes quickly drew themselves to the boy's face in anxiety. There, was Syaoran, that gentle smile always holding something else to it every time she laid eyes on it. She quickly averted her eyes from his mouth to his own eyes, and flashed him a smile of her own. "How are you, Syaoran?"

            "I'm quite fine, thank you, and yourself?" She thought him odd for how excessively polite he always was. But... it was appealing to her in a way. '_Remember, Sakura, he's supposed to fall madly in love with you,' _She thought, and patted the seat next to hers with a mischievous curve forming_ on her lips that replaced the innocent one. "I'm doing _just_ fine, why wouldn't I? How about you and I chat a little longer, Syaoran?" He stared at her for a few silent moments, before shaking his head and smiling kindly, "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I can't right at this moment, Ms. Kinomoto. I have a few things to do for the extracurricular clubs I'm in. I just came to remind you of our date tomorrow night. Will I come and get for you at your home or what...?"_

            She simply flashed him a hasty grin and fluttered one of her hands, "You can come for me. Is it any trouble?" He shook his head once more, before capturing her hand while it was still in the air and brushing his lips against it in an airy kiss. "No trouble at all. I was the one who suggested it, was I not? I'll pick you up at 7 o' clock, then. I'll try to make haste." He then let go of her hand, and she allowed it to drop inertly at her side. She attempted to keep herself together, but ignoring the few bolts of electricity that shot through her body beginning from her hand was a bit difficult, but she always found a way to sound calm and collected. 

            "Then, I won't keep you waiting, either. Um... well, you have things to do, right? I won't let myself make you fall behind in schedule. I'll see you later." She quickly stood from the chair and walked calmly towards the door, not bothering to open it for a random boy did it for her. Before she could exit the cafeteria entirely, she turned around abruptly, remembering that he didn't know her address, "Hey, Syao-" Narrowed eyes looked around in confusion seeing he was not there. She shrugged and walked out.

**~*~**

            "Tomoyo, Eriol!!" A voice had yelled out from underneath a pile of clothes. Tomoyo turned around from gazing at Sakura's baby pictures and Eriol from flipping through a chick magazine. Tomoyo sighed and ran over to the pile of clothes, plunging her hand in and grasping Sakura's hand, hauling her up and out of the pile. Eriol walked up to them both and looked at Sakura oddly, "Sakura, is it always this hard for you to find an outfit for a simple date?" Sakura simply arched her eyebrow, staring at him silently. Eriol laughed nervously and inched away from her, going back to her bed and leafing through yet another girl magazine. 

            Tomoyo sighed, "Are you sure there isn't one single shirt, skirt, or pants that are good enough?" A loud whine emitted from Sakura's mouth as she dropped to the ground, her face buried in her hands. Tomoyo patted Sakura's head to calm her down, her face suddenly brightening up, "Hey, I brought over some clothes just incase this happened! Look here, Sakura." Tomoyo ran over to her large paper bag and dumped the contents on Sakura's crimson bed, next to Eriol. Sakura stared at the several dresses with slight distaste, "Err... Tomoyo..." She simply smiled at Sakura expectantly, adoring it whenever she tried on the clothes she made.

            Sighing feebly, she took all of the dresses and shoved herself through the threshold of her bathroom door, finding it hard with all the clothing. After several tries of the dresses, she decided to try one more, since all the others didn't really match her tastes. Once she came out, her cheeks began to redden. Eriol smirked mischievously as she looked at herself in the full-body mirror. "Well, well, well, my sweet little cherry blossom, I must say you look absolutely," He neared his mouth cautiously close to her ear, before breathing out, "delectable..." Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair and shoved Eriol away. Tomoyo sighed and took hold of his ear, ignoring his protests of pain, "Down, boy. Whose idea was it to invite you, anyways?" Eriol blinked while staring at her, "Um... yours."

            "Oh."

            Sakura smoothed down the front of her dress. It was a mahogany color, and slim fitting; not tight, but just right. There were no sleeves, but the straps flicked out in slight ruffles. The dress went down to just above her left knee, but one side of the dress kept going down and ended in a peak at the side of her right calve. Tomoyo smiled warmly as she stood behind Sakura, admiring her work, "It looks beautiful on you, Sakura. He won't be able to resist." Sakura couldn't help but grin at that part. Eriol scoffed as he rubbed his bright red ear, "I should tell you, Sakura, Li-kun isn't the type of guy that cares what his date wears. I'm just letting you know, so you shouldn't make such a fuss about it." 

            Tomoyo's mauve eyes narrowed, "You know, I haven't been ignoring such a fact. It's true, Sakura. He seems to be the kind of guy who only cares if you're enjoying yourself. And, also, I couldn't help but notice that... you've been very anxious about the entire thing. I mean, I know that you always worry about how you look in front of guys, but, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously? It's only a date; it's only a date with a regular guy that just happens to be your flavor of the week." Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing,"You guys, I can't _believe this! It _is_ only a simple date; he _is_ only a regular guy that just happens to catch my attention! That is all he is, and I am __not making a big deal out of this! You'll see, you'll see that after this incredibly __boring date, and this week, he'll dull his attraction to me and after he's fallen for me, I'll forget him," She snapped her fingers to desperately prove her point, "like that!"_

            The silence seemed oddly deafening afterwards. Eriol cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly, "Hey, Sakura, got anymore of these chick magazines?" Sakura sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, guys. I don't know why I snapped like that." She could hear Eriol murmur very quietly, "Three guesses why." She glared at him murderously. Tomoyo simply smiled, "It's alright, Sakura. I know what you mean, but..." Her eyes softened noticeably. Now Sakura was intrigued, "But what?" Tomoyo dismissed it with a smile, "No, it's nothing. Forget it." A little disappointed she was that her best friend wouldn't tell her, but she decided she wouldn't force her like all the other times. Sakura looked at herself again in the mirror, and grinned, "So, I really look good?" Tomoyo nodded, "Of course you do." She smiled cheerfully and went to fetch her matching shoes.

            Eriol grinned boyishly as he peeked over the magazine to look at Sakura's rear in the air as she rummaged through the closet in search for her shoes, "Did you guys know that tonight is also Sab-chan's house party? I heard it's going to be the bomb! Tomoyo, are you going?" Sakura gasped as she remembered. Everyone would be expecting her! She anxiously looked at Tomoyo. "Yes, I'm thinking of going. I wouldn't want to stay cooped up at home on a Saturday night." Sakura sighed, what would be the point of arguing now? They could go anywhere they wanted. And, besides, she couldn't show up at every highlight of the year, right? '_Maybe I can change that...' She thought with a grin._

            After brushing her long hair with lengthy and slow strokes of the brush, she applied some simple make-up, but also making sure that her eyes had just the right amount of black eyeliner so they could seem smokey and diverse. Adding a touch of her perfume, Cool Water, she sighed and looked at her reflection, thinking it remarkable. By time she had finished, it was close to 7:00 already. Sakura shifted her gaze to the two large lumps on her bed and couldn't help but smile, "Hey, guys! Wake up, I'm done." They shifted slightly and then loudly yawned, sitting up on the bed. They both slowly turned their gazes to each other and blushed madly. Eriol quickly stood up and cleared his throat. His attention was then caught by the sight of Sakura, "Well, well-" Tomoyo groaned and grabbed his hair, holding him back from tackling Sakura. She smiled for what seemed like the zillionth time that day, "You look gorgeous, Sakura! I love the autumn look, despite the fact that it's spring. It's not too dressy, yet not overly sporty, either."

            Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and held her face in her hands, "Go get him, Tiger." Sakura rolled her eyes, but still smiled, "Gee, thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to 'go get him'." Eriol, his face a bit scrunched up from all the abuse he had received, managed to form a smile, and glanced down at his watch, "Well, princess, shouldn't you be waiting downstairs?" Sakura nodded and grabbed her small purse. Just as she was exiting the door, she heard the doorbell ring. She then practically began sprinting down the stairs, in hopes of getting there before Touya. She slammed against the door, her eyes wildly looking about. Seeing it safe, she sighed, and looked up the stairs, whispering loud enough so that Tomoyo and Eriol could listen, "You both stay in my room until we are completely out of sight!" She then raised her voice so that her Father, who was in the kitchen, could hear her, "Bye, Dad, I'm leaving now!"

            Finally, she opened the door and as soon as she did, her breath got caught in her throat. There Syaoran stood, his eyes fixed on hers squarely, as he flashed her a lopsided smile. He was dressed in a casual pair of khakis, and a long sleeved black shirt. His hair was the same as always, disheveled, but endearing. His eyes, darkened by the night, roamed over her once, "Well, I must say you look absolutely stunning, Ms. Kinomoto, if I do say so myself." He gently took her hand and planted a kiss against the warm skin. Sakura's cheeks appeared flushed for less than a second, before smiling at him with her natural charm. "Thank you, Syaoran. You look pretty sharp yourself." He bowed his head, "Thank you very much. Pardon me; I don't receive compliments from lovely ladies such as yourself very often." Sakura merely smiled once again. Then, she became confused, "Syaoran, how is it that you know where I live?" Syaoran, like Sakura, merely smiled, bringing one finger up to his lips, "That's a secret I mustn't reveal. Well, then, shall we?" Syaoran held out his arm as Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. Shaking her head out of her confusion, she looped her arm with his and they both set out to town.

**~*~**

            As the both walked along the sidewalk of the slightly busy town, Sakura was looking all around herself. Breathing in deeply, she turned to face him. Damn him, he still managed to rob her of breath, "Syaoran, where are we going? You haven't told me yet." Syaoran continued to look ahead, "Are you hungry?" The corners of her mouth curved upwards, "A bit, yes. I haven't eaten yet." His grin surprised her, "Great, come on." Since they were close to their destination, Syaoran walked a little faster. Once they arrived, Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "McCartney's Home Burgers?" Syaoran grinned and nodded, "They serve the absolute best burgers, I promise you. I hope you're very hungry, you'll be craving for more." Before she could dissent, he had already pulled her in and sat her on a chair in front of a grubby looking table. Sakura looked a bit uneasy, "Syaoran..." He just laughed it off, "Don't worry, their furniture is not the same as their food."

            After a few moments, a waitress stopped by their table and took out a small notebook with a pen, "What can I get you love birds?" Sakura glared at her warily while Syaoran smiled politely, "I'd like three cheeseburgers, with everything on them, two order of fries, and two Pepsis, please." The waitress nodded, "Please wait a few minutes while we get it done." Once she walked away, Sakura flashed Syaoran the most annoyed look she could muster. Bemused, Syaoran asked, "What is it?" "I barely eat at school, what makes you think I can eat two cheeseburgers?" He chuckled, "That is precisely why I ordered two for you. You hardly eat at school, you deserve to stuff your face once in awhile, you need to." Sakura sighed in that manner that lead to whining, but surprisingly she just nodded. Trying to start a conversation, she brought up an easy subject, so that he wouldn't feel pressured or nervous, or was it for her? "So, Syaoran, tell me about your parents." She could have sworn she saw a brief flicker of grief that passed by his expression.

            "My parents? My parents are normal. They're just... normal loving parents, that is all there is to it." Sakura decided not to pressure him any further, and turned her head away, not knowing what else to say. "What about your parents?" Sakura quickly brightened up, "My parents are wonderful! Well, more like my parent. My mother, Nadeshiko, died when I was three, but surprisingly I know a lot about her. She was incredibly nice, and she was a model. When my Father describes her, it's as if he's imagining an angel. And she is; she's an angel through and through. I love her so much. But, I'm not lonely. My Father, Fujitaka, is just as nice also, and my brother, Touya, he's a bit mean, but I know he loves me." Sakura sighed happily as she talked about her family. Her thoughts went back to her Mother, "My Mother was absolutely beautiful..." Syaoran noticed she was looking at him absent-mindedly. She spoke so many good things of her family, and with so much enthusiasm. He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers, "You must take after her, then." Sakura instantly snapped out of her daze and stared at him in awe. She blushed slightly, shyly smiling, "Well, I... thank you." She was constantly told she was beautiful, but never was she compared to her Mother. '_That scored him a point...'_

            As they chatted cheerfully, the waitress returned with their orders. Syaoran reached into his pocket for money, but Sakura quickly placed a hand on his arm, "No, Syaoran, let me. I have the money." Sakura dug around her purse and handed the waitress the amount of money asked for. Once the waitress left, Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "I've never seen a girl pay on a date before. What are you?" Sakura gave him the exact same look, "You've never been on a date." "I must disagree with you on that." Now she was interested, "Oh, really? Tell me about it." He chuckled sinisterly, "I'm afraid the tales are excessively terrifying for one such as you." She held back the laughter, "Well, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken because I have been on dates since... I was born! And, believe me, not too many of them are exactly pretty." He simply shrugged and took a bite out of his cheeseburger, swallowing before responding, "Ah... you share my pain, then." Sakura smirked his way, before eyeing the piece of meat between wheat on the table, "I guess so. Is this even fit for human consumption?" Syaoran, amused at her question, nodded slowly, "I'm pretty sure it is. Just try it, it's great!"

            Sakura slowly picked up the cheeseburger in one hand, biting a small piece, and chewed it carefully in her mouth, savoring the taste. After a few minutes, she squealed loudly and began munching away on the burger unleashing her passion for it. Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed, "Uh... I take it you enjoy it?" Sakura stared at him as if he had grown another head, "Enjoy it? Dude, I adore it! The taste, the texture... the taste!" She laughed madly and was quickly done with both burgers. She was now sighing contentedly, leisurely munching on fries and sipping her Pepsi. Syaoran merely chuckled at her, finishing his last fry. Sipping from his Pepsi, he stood up, "Ready to go, Sakura?" She looked up at him, "Go where?" He placed the cup back on the table and slipped his hands into his pockets, "Anywhere you want. This is your part of the date." Her eyes widened and she remembered the party Tomoyo and Eriol were going to, "Syaoran, what time is it?" He glanced down at his watch, "It's 8:30, why?" 

            Sakura squealed, "The party is barely starting! Come on, Syaoran!" She took hold of his hand and walked out of the restaurant. "Party?" Syaoran asked as he was being dragged. Sakura nodded, smiling widely, "Sab-chan's house party! It's close by, so we can go walking!" Syaoran sighed, "Oh..." Too caught up in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't notice his face which was slightly upset. They arrived at the house in ten minutes. Even from a mile away, you could vaguely hear the music. "Oh, Syaoran, you're going to _love_ it, I promise. Just like that cheeseburger." "I'm sure I will." Once they entered the house, the overly loud music pounded against Sakura and Syaoran's ear drums. To add to the music, everyone began to cheer when Sakura entered. She grinned and waved at everyone. "Oh, Syaoran, look! There's Tomoyo and Eriol!" Still holding his hand tightly, she squeezed in between the scattering people, managing to make it through.

            Eriol was busy flirting with a girl in skimpy clothing and Tomoyo was chatting away with a guy when she spotted Sakura, "Sakura!" She quickly ran over to her and hugged her. Sakura laughed and let go of Syaoran's hand to hug back. Syaoran looked around, his eyebrow twitching in slight exasperation, "Ms. Kinomoto, I'm going to go... take a look around." Sakura smiled his way and nodded. Once he left, Tomoyo prodded Sakura with questions, "Well, where did he take you, what did he do, what did he say?" Sakura smirked, "Tomoyo, he took me to this cheeseburger place and it is the absolute best! The food is fantastic. You know what he said? He said that I must take after my Mother!" Tomoyo blinked, "How did he know about your Mom?" "Oh, I told him about my family!" She smiled, her eyes glazing over, "Oh, Sakura, that is such a sweet thing to say to you! I wish I was there so that I could have video taped it." 

            Sakura sighed, but smiled anyways, "Yes, he's a great guy..." Tomoyo smiled mischievously, and was about to tease her when she spoke again, "He's definitely going on my top five!" Tomoyo smacked her forehead for even thinking that Sakura would take him seriously. "So, where'd lover boy go?" Tomoyo asked as she scanned the crowd. Sakura, forgetting what Syaoran had said, also looked around, "Hey, I don't know. Stay here, Tomoyo, I'm going to go find him." Tomoyo nodded and went back to talking to her friend. Sakura sighed, she had been looking for more than fifteen minutes and she had yet to find a trace of him. '_What if he ditched me?' She quickly shook her head to clear the thoughts. Who in the world would ditch her? Sighing once again, she decided he must be outside. She ran out of the house, her eyes carefully scanning the area._

            After another fifteen minutes of searching she gave up and began walking home. Taking the long way, through the park, she began thinking, '_Maybe he did ditch me... Alright, so he completely ditched me. Who would have thought such a nice guy could be capable of such things? It's always the quiet ones, I say._' She passed by the lush trees in the park, and the white benches, completely lost in her thoughts. "Hey..." Sakura sharply turned around, started immensely. It was only Syaoran. She breathed out, a hand placed on her chest as her heart beat slowed down. "Syaoran, why did you leave?" He was sitting down on one of the white benches, his dark shirt clearly standing out. His eyes never left the darkness of the sky as he responded, "Please excuse my rude manners. I was merely waiting for you here. I had a feeling you would find me." 

            Sakura remained silent for a several moments before settling herself down next to him, perhaps a little too close for her own comfort, "I'm serious, Syaoran. Why did you ditch me?" He sighed and faced her, "I'm truly sorry, Ms. Kinomoto. I never meant to leave you. It's just that... well; I can't stand parties like that. To tell you the truth, I hated it so much I just _had_ to escape from that horrible racket you people call music. It was too loud, I'm sorry. I went outside and I... I noticed the moon. Ms. Kinomoto, isn't it exquisite?" He pointed toward the very full and bright moon. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Before she knew it, she had her head on his lap and her knees were brought up to her chest. She spoke softly, "Well, aren't you just the romantic?" He smiled and responded with the same tone of voice, "Mm... yes, but will that be a problem?" She shook her head, "Not at all." Their own silence joined hands with that of the parks.

            Sakura could faintly feel fingers brush against her hair. Her body stiffened and the feeling stopped. "No, it's alright. Go on." Syaoran's fingers brushed against her hair again. He thread them through her hair, his fingers passing easily, for her hair was a soft as silk. Sakura sighed blissfully, her eyelids drooping lower every time she felt a stroke. No guy had ever smoothed her hair. No guy had ever even _touched her hair. It's been pulled at by guys trying to get a piece, but that's wasn't exactly very attractive of them. Syaoran's fingers continued to caress her hair. She wondered idly how soft his hands must be. To prove herself correct, she grasped the stroking hand between her own. He allowed her to inspect it, he allowed her to trace her fingertips across all the lines. She was right, his hand _was_ amazingly soft. She pressed her cheek against it, her eyes closing once more._

            "_Come away with me in the night... Come away with me and I will write you a song..._"

            Sakura was shocked beyond all reason as she heard his voice, gentle and soft sing aloud, but low enough so that only the two of them would be able to listen. Her slightly open mouth formed into a smile yet again. It seemed that every time she smiled... it was around him. And it wasn't one of the smiles she faked around other guys, no. It was a _real smile, through and through. Sakura's arms made their way around his waist, and she lay there, motionless, just wanting to hear him singing again._

            "_Come away with me on a bus... Come away with me where they can't tempt us with their lies. I want to walk with you on a cloudy day... In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so won't you try to come...?_"

            She wondered, bedazzled, how he could take a few lyrics and sing them his own way... and make a girl melt at his feet. Syaoran looked down upon Sakura and smiled gently. She pressed her cheek slightly harder against his hand, and he continued.

            "_Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountain top... Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you..."_

He remained silent for a long while and Sakura believed he was done. Just as she was about to speak, he continued once again.

            "_And I want to wake up with the rain, falling on a tin roof... while I'm safe there in your arms, so all I ask is for you... to come away with me in the night... Come away with me..."_

Afterwards, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sakura smiled and hugged him tighter, murmuring softly, "Syaoran, that was incredible..." He smiled a little and caressed his fingers along her cheek, "I'm glad you enjoyed it... I don't sing for someone very often. I usually sing on special occasions..." Sakura realized that he thought this to be a special occasions. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his palm before sitting up, leaning against his shoulder. "I should take you home." She nodded slowly and stood up with him, her arm automatically hooking itself with his. They walked in silence all the way to her house.

            Sakura reluctantly let go of his arm once they arrived at her doorstep and stood in front of him, her cheeks tinted a pink hue, "Thank you very much for such a wonderful night, Syaoran. I have to say, this date has been the best yet." Syaoran took both her hands and bowed his head to them slightly, "Thank _you_ for making it wonderful, Ms. Kinomoto. I bid you good night..." He kissed the back of her hand and turned, beginning to walk away. Sakura's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Whatever sort of magic occurred that night, she loved it to the very end. "Sy-... Syaoran?" He turned back around as she stumbled up to him. She cleared her throat, a little shy for making such a request, "Could... could you call me by name this once?" He flashed her that smile that was forever plastered on his face, "Of course... Sakura." She could _feel her heart float, swearing to herself that she had never felt this way before. She couldn't resist any longer._

            She took two steps forward and raised her head up and near his. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was so close, so near to his lips, that she could feel his warm breath on hers. Her lips made contact with smooth flesh. She blinked her eyes open, confused as she felt her lips faintly touch his cheek. Syaoran bowed once again, "Good night, then, Ms. Kinomoto." And with that he walked away. Hurt and confused as to why on Earth he would turn the other way; she spun on her heels and ran into her house. She leaned on the shut door, her eyes also closed tightly, '_Why? Why did my heart do flip flops, why did his fingers in my hair feel so good? My cheek against his hand, his singing, his charm, his kindness, his laughter, his smile.'_ She let out a quiet sob and slid down the door onto the ground in pure confusion. '_What is this? Oh, no... Tomoyo was right...'_

            "He got under my skin."

**~*~**

**A/N** – **Kira: Hey, all! Like the chapter? I hope you did! ****Tachikawa**** IVIimi is next in writing the fourth chapter. She's not as slow as me, so there is no need to worry. Her name is Sabrina, so let's just call her that, okay? n_n;; Anyways, please review! If people review then we work much faster, and credit Sabrina also! Shameless plug here... read my fic ****Blissful Danger! It's good, I promise you it is! xX; There is a better summary of it in my bio and stuff, so at least give it a once over, okay? Well, I love you all, see ya later!**

~Pixie*Kira~


End file.
